Putrid Dolce
by Cuervo-Oscuro
Summary: Ciel se muda a la mansion Phantomhive, la cual esta habitada por espectros y fantasma. El no se molesta mucho por eso, pero que pasa cuando un demonio se enamora de el?.
1. El Beso del Demonio

**_Putrid Dolce._**

**Autor:**

**WwCuervo-NegrowW**

**_Capitulo Uno:_****_El Beso del Demonio._**

**_"Dicen que no tengo duelo._**  
><strong><em>Por que no me ven llorar, hay muertos que no hacen ruido.<em>**  
><strong><em>Y es mas grande su pesar..."<em>**

**_La Llorona._**

Las violetas de variedad de color adornaban el hermoso jardin de la mansion, sus oscuros colores brotaban por todas partes, postrando esa aura tan misteriosa que la mansion Phantomhive. Cada generacion de esta familia tenia la reputacion de estar malditos, y no era para menos que sufrieran el rechazo de la sociedad. Apesar de eso, los Phantomhive seguian teniendo un gran poder de nobleza, siendo la familia mas cercana a la Reina Victoria. No importaban los malos rumores o escandalos, los Phantomhive siempre habian sido cercanos ala nobleza Britanica, siendo entre todos la familia mas respetada y temida.

Si bien se podian escuchar a los habitantes hablar sobre la familia Phantomhive, y mas que nada de el ser que les habia dado tanta mala fama. Todos decian haberlo visto hace mas de dos decadas cuando la Duqueza de la familia habia sido asesinada cuando fue encontrada con su amante, y se rumoraba que el mayordomo vestido de negro habia desaparecido al dia siguiente, mientras que aparecia en las noches para rondar en la casa. La mayoria decian que era un demonio, el cual servia a la familia por decian que era un espiritu que rondaba por la mansion para asustar a los Phantomhive.

No importaba como o cuando, pero lo que mas temian era ver a ese mayordomo de negro. Ancianos contaban haber visto al hombre desde infantes, y notaban que el hombre de negro nunca hablaba o envejecia. El ser servia a los que estaban acargo de la mansion, pero los Condes o Duquezas no podian hacer que el ser les sirviera a cada generacion. El ser elejia al Conde o Duqueza que el deseaba, y se decia que los escogia por estos requisitos:Belleza, alma, intelifengia, y poder.

Las personas que habian tenido la oportunidad de pasar un anoche en la mansion sabian que ese lugar estaba maldito, y es que ellos podian ver espiritus rondando la mansion. Habia una variedad de ellos, algunos pensaban que seguian vivos, otros solo se lamentaban. En la mansion se podian ver diferentes seres caminando por la mansion, todos vagando en dia y noches, haciendo su presencia una cosa habitual en la grande casa.

"Ayer visite a Rachel Phantomhive, y cuando entre a su habitacion mire a esa fantasma de cabello negro!" Exclamaba escandalosamente la Duqueza Princeton, "La mire, estaba ahi lloriqueando sentanda al lado de la cama. Le dije a Rachel, pero ella me dijo que no habia nada! Pero te lo juro, yo la vi!"  
>La familia acostumbrada a los seres que rondaban la mansion no sentian peligro, pero cada vez que ese "hombre vestido de negro" aparecia, toda la familia temian por sus vidas. Rachel al tener su primer hijo temio por el infante, llevandolo lejos a otro lugar donde criarlo. Al nacer el infante muchas personas no pudieron aguantar la envidia por tanta belleza, esa misma que el infante poseia: Dos hermosos ojos azules, cabello plateado, y piel que parecia de porcelana.<p>

El infante fue llamado Ciel, quien crecio felizmente. Vivio feliz con su familia que lo visitaba todos los dias, brindando alegria a todo su hogar, su alma pura y inocente. Rachel Y Vicent Phantomhive lo habian dejado al cuidado de su hermana Angelina. Pero en una ocasion, el chico habia sido raptado por casi dos semanas. En esas semanas en las cuales el chico fue raptado, lo cambio completamente a una persona totalmente differente.  
>Cuando Ciel tenia once, fue a vivir a la mansion donde sus padres no sabia nada sobre los fantasmas o el ser que tanto temian, el simplemente veia la mansion como un lugar normal donde vivir. Sus padres le habian dado una habitacio para el solo, el cual tenia una aura un cuanto sombria y fria. El chico no sonreia mas, su mirada era fria y sin vida. Cada vez que alguien intentaba hablar el se quedaba quieto.<p>

Ciel se sento en su cama, tratando de cerrar los ojos para dormir. Por un momento sintio como si alguien lo estubiese observando, pero al mirar alrededor no miro nada, solo las paredes grises. Volvio a cerrar sus hermosos ojos, y esta vez sintio terror. Como dormia de espaldas, sintio como una mano recorria su espalda lentamente; haciendolo temblar. El chico los volvio a abrir, y cuando los abrio no miro nada.

"Elizabeth, esto no es divertido." Dijo Ciel mientras se levantaba. "Elizabeth, sal de mi cuarto!"

Ciel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos miro a un hombre vestido como mayordomo, el cual lo miraba con ojos bien abiertos. Ciel creyo que era un empleado de la casa, pero la forma en la cual el ser lo observaba era molesta. El chico solo se le quedo mirando, preguntandose como es que no lo habia escuchado entrar.

"Mi Bocchan..." Dijo el ser mientras se le acercaba. "Mio, mi Bocchan."

Ciel temblo cuando miro como el ser se le acercaba, tomandolo en sus brazos.

"No, Sueltame!" Grito pataleando. "Sueltame! Madre, Padre-"

El demonio le tapo la boca con su mano, mientras el chico trataba de escapar inultimente. Ciel miro como otros seres aparecian de la nada en la habitacion, unos atravesando la pared, otros lloriqueando por sus desgracias. Ciel sintio como su asma incrementaba, mientras que un grito se le atoraba en la garganta. El ser vestido de negro besaba sus mejillas, acariciando sus cabellos, dejando a Ciel en terror.

Ciel respiraba con dificultad, mientras el ser seguia besando su rostro. El demonio miro como Ciel respiraba, lo miro sonriendo y le murmuraba cosas al oido, tratando de calmarlo. Pero Ciel solo seguia en shock.

"Mi Bocchan..." Dijo mientras tomaba su rostro. "Mio..."

Ciel no entendia que pasaba, pero sabia que ese ser no era una persona. Y para empeorar las cosas, habia seres fantasmales en todo su cuaro, lloriqueando y caminando por todas partes. Ciel se puso mas blanco cuando sintio al mayor besando sus labios, su lengua recorriendo la suya. Como si lo estubiese saboreandolo.

"Oh por Dios!" Grito la sirvienta al entrar ala habitacion, observando a el hombre de negro con el chico. "Sueltalo! Lady Phantomhive!Conde!"

Sus padres llegaron a la habitacion, mirando como su hijo se abrazaba en la cama. Temblaba y se movia como un gato asustado. Tanto su padre como su madre se preocuparon, y gritaban por respuestas, pero la sirvienta seguia ahi en shock.

"Que el paso a mi hijo!" Grito el Conde enojado. "Que le hicieron esos fantasmas?'

"N-no era un fantasma...era...era..." Dijo lloriqueando la sirvienta. "Ese demonio de negro! Lo tenia en sus brazos, b-besandolo!"

Rachel comenzo a lloriquear, mientras su hijo solo continuaba temblando.

"Como que...besandolo, que significa eso?" Grito Rachel. "Que significa!"

"Y-yo creo que...que...que ese ser esta..." Paso saliva la sirvienta. "Enamorado."

"No,no de mi Ciel!No lo voy a dejar!" Grito Rachel furiosa. "Me escuchaste _Demonio_!Novoy a permitir que toques a mi Ciel!"

"Rachel, calmate!" Dijo

Todos en la habitacion se quedaron asustados, pero mucho mas el chico. Y despues de todo esos eventos, la vida del pobre Phantomhive estaba apunto de cambia, todo por que ese demonio lo deseaba...

"Ciel, es verdad lo que la sirvienta dijo?" Exclamo su madre mientras lo sacudia. "Dime que no!"

"E-el me llamo, su..._Bocchan_."

_**"Dicen que estoy maldito.Y es que el diablo se enamoro de mi..."**_

* * *

><p><em> <strong>BUENO, no creo que a mi me gustaria que un demonio me hiciera eso. Pero a decir verdad, me eh estado pasando este mes escuchando leyendas de Mexico, y la llorona me inspiro mas parte de esta historia. Un amor fantamasgorico me parece interesante~!<strong>_

**_Y cuando pense en Sebby y Ciel, no pude evitar escribir una~!_**

**_Y perdon si le hize eso a Ciel...Pero, no duden que Sebastian siga molestandolo XD LOL. Me gusta cuando Sebby se la pasa espiando a Ciel..._**

**_Como sea...Gracias por leer, y porfis, dejen reviews~!_**

**_Que Diosito los bendiga~!_**

**_Asi y..._**

**_Que Viva Mexico, Cabrones~!(Perdon, amo decir esoXD" Y Toda Latino America~!_**


	2. Entre las Alas del Cuervo

**Putrid Dolce.**

_**Autor:**_

_**WwCuervo-NegrowW**_

**Capitulo Dos: Entre las Plumas del Cuervo.**

_**-Quien golpea?Yo, quien fuera bello mas alla de toda fantasia para regresar,**_  
><em><strong>vengo de las raices de la oscura espina mas cercana, Y golpeo tu puerta.<strong>_

_**Oscura es la hora!Ay, y fria.**_  
><em><strong>Solitaria es mi casa. Ah, y la mia?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Miro,toco,labios,ojos destellan en vano. Tanto tiempo muertos para mi.-<strong>_

**~El Fantasma, Walter de La Mare~.**

Elizabeth Mildford sujetaba violetas que habia cortado de el patio trasero, las cuales habia perfumado con la colonia de su tia. Las oscuras flores que sujetaba en su blanca mano estaban sujetas por un liston rosa, el aroma de la colonia se exparcia por todos los pasillos, dando un rico aroma a lirios rojos. El hermoso aroma de las flores y la sonrisa de la chica eran una bizarra presencia para ese lugar, era como si una luz alumbrara las mas oscuras tinieblas del infierno.

La inocente chica sujeto las flores por detras, sus rosados labios formaban una sonrisa, mientras que sus mejillas se adornaban de un rosa muy evidente. Sus ojos verdes miraban con alegria la puerta frente a ella, el brillo de sus pupilas eran como destellos de felicidad. Elizabeth abrio la puerta de el cuarto, observando a un infante tapado con sus sabanas. Las blancas sabanas cubrian todo el cuerpo de Ciel Phantomhive, su respiracion era tranquila, y entre las sabanas se podia ver la siluetta de su figura. Unos cuantos cabellos se podian mirar, pero entre la oscura noche era dificil de decir que color eran.

Elizabeth echo una risilla silenciosa, mientras se sentaba arriba de la cama; aun escondiendo las flores por detras. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas cuando se acerco a su futuro esposo, cobijandose al lado de Ciel. Se metio debajo de las sabanas para mirar el tranquilo rostro del joven, que parecia estar profundamente perdido en su descanso. La chica sonrio y descubrio el rostro de Ciel, Elizabeth se acerco mas hacia la cara de Ciel, dandole un suave beso en la mejilla de Ciel. Sus suaves labios sacaron una carcajada innocente, sintiendose como si estubiese pobrando el helado mas rico de todo Londres.

La chica sintio como las sabanas eran removidas de su cuerpo violentamente, siendo arrojadas al otro lado de el cuarto. Elizabeth miro en terror lo que habia pasado, sujentando una almohada a su pecho, apretandola para desatar su espanto en algo. Sus hermosos ojos verdes comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, ya que lo que miro frente a ella era un hombre vestido de negro. Los ojos del ser brillaban un rojo escarlata, mirandola con odio, mientras que abria la boca para mostrar sus afilados colmillos.

"No toques a mi Bocchan..." Hablo el hombre mientras miraba a Elizabeth enojado. "No con tus sucias manos..."

"Ahhhhhh!" Chillo la chiquilla entre sus lagrimas, "Mama! Mama!"

Ciel sintio como un ruido lo despertaba, abrio los ojos para encontrarse con una Elizabeth llorando, y sus cobijas en un rincon de la habitacion. Elizabeth lloriqueaba y gritaba al mismo tiempo, justo cuando su tia y Rachel entraban. Las madres miraban en todo el cuarto por algun fantasma, pero no llegaron a ver a nadie, solo a Ciel confundido y Elizabeth muertas del susto. Tomaron a Elizabeth con ellas, dejando a Ciel solo. Lo ultimo que el chico de ojos azules escucho fue el ruido de la puerta cerrandose, mientras que un animal fuera de su ventana picoteaba el vidrio.

Ciel se quedo sentado en su cama, asustado de que en cualquier momento algun fantasma apareciera. Simplemente suspiro y camino por sus sabanas, pero antes de que pudiera recogerlas pudo observar a dos ojos rojos. Volteo para estar seguro de lo que habia visto, pero no miro nada, simplemente su oscura habitacion. Temblo y salio de su habitacion, asta llegar al cuarto de sus padres, donde se metia en la cama.

En el dia todo era tranquilo y pacifico, Elizabeth se la pasaba detras de el tratando de hacerlo sonreir. Las unicas veces que Ciel podia estar solo era en su cuarto, donde su prima se reusaba a entrar. Ciel a veces podia sentir una persona detras de el, cuando dormia una repiracion cerca de el o una leve voz. Su madre se la pasaba dia y noche siguiendolo, y incluzo dormia de vez en cuando con su hijo, protejiendolo de ese ser. Rachel no podia parar de sentirse preocupada, y es que parecia que incluzo los mismos fantasmas de la casa sentian miedo de ese ser por que ya no aparecian como antes. Eso no era cosa comun ni siquiera para la joven Rachel Phantomhive.

"Ciel~!Ciel, mira, te traje las mas bonitas violetas del mundo~!" Dijo Elizabeth mientras saltaba en el sofa. "Escogi las mas bonitas para ti~! Mi futuro esposo~!"

El demonio apreto sus manos enojado, mirando con ira al intruso de cabellos rubios. Miro como una hermosa sonrisa aparecia en la cara de su hermoso Bocchan, el cual tomo las manos de la intrusa que reia al bailar. Daban vueltas en toda la sala, la chica reia con un sonrojo, mientras que el otro simplemente sonreia sin muchas ganas. La melodia de Requiem Mass en D Minor era tocada, dandole un ritmo alegre a la hermosa pareja.

Sebastian detestaba como Ciel dejaba que esa desconocida lo tocara, esas delicadas manos de el joven se ensuciaban con las de esa mocosa torpe. Ella no era digna del hermoso Ciel, nisiquiera parecia inteligente, eso simplemente le daba asco a Sebastian. Sus cejas se juntaron en enojo, y su furia hizo que el tocadiscos de la habitacion tocara una melodia diabolica, haciendo que Ciel y Elizabeth pararan en terror.

"C-Ciel, es el...lo se, es el." Dijo llorando, mientras apretaba la mano de su prometido. "Dejame empaz! Dejame empaz, yo no te echo nada!"

El futuro conde miro como Elizabeth corria de terror al mirar al ser frente a ellos, dejando a Ciel paralizado. Se quedo quieto por el temor unos segundos, pero en cuanto recupero sus sentidos corrio hasta la puerta, pero el ser las habia cerrado con seguro. Su respiracion aumentaba sin control, al igual que su corazon latia como si estubiese apunto de morir. No pudo dar la vuelta, simplemente no le gustaba el echo de estar encerrado con el. Era como estar en una cueva con un lobo hambriento.

"Mi Bocchan..." Murmuro el demonio mientras caminaba hacia el. "Por que no me hace compania?"

Sus delicadas piernas comenzaron a temblar, y miraba con ojos bien abiertos a aquel ser. Las luces del cuarto se apagaron, dejandolo suficientemente oscuro para que Ciel no mirara nada, lo cual empeoro su estado. Sintio como algo apretaba su mano, y despues alguien lo jalaba lejos de la puerta. Las velas se alumbraron, cuando de repente el tocadiscos comenzaba a tocar la musica en el oscuro cuarto, haciendo presente una aura fria.

Ciel sintio como el ser comenzaba a danzar en la habitacion, mientras forzaba a Ciel que bailara con el. El grito que Ciel queria dejar salir se atoraba en su garganta, mirando en panico al demonio, quien seguia bailando con el. La musica no era tocada con esa gracia que usualmente se podia escuchar, ahora la melodia era demoniaca, haciendo que el salon fuera llenado de un sonido trizte y desgarrador. El hermoso rostro del demonio se dibujaba una sonrisa, no de malicia, si no de felicidad.

"Bocchan..." Susurro mientras tomaba la mano del menor, poniendola en sus labios para dar un suave beso. "Huele bien,mi Bocchan huele muy bien..."

Ciel se movia bruscamente de un lado a otro, pero asta esos movimientos eran inutiles, el demonio era obviamente mas fuerte que el fragil Ciel Phantomhive. El joven sintio como el demonio comenzaba a acercarlo mas hacia el, forzando a su debil cuerpo a que quedara entre los brazos del diabolico ente. Ciel empujaba, pero parecia que no podia emitir ningun sonido de su boca, ya que el mismo miedo le habia robado la voz.

"N-n..no!" Dijo en un grito debil.

Rachel Phantomhive tomaba entre sus manos una copa de vino, las temblorosas manos parecian como si estubiesen poseidas. Sus hermosos ojos tenian notorios signos de cansancio, y su hermoso rostro era mas palido de lo habitual, y finalmente su cabellera habia perdido ese intenso brillo que usualmente otras damas envidiaban. Incluzo ella misma habia notado todos esas inperfecsiones en su rostro y cabellera, pero algo mas oscuro ocupaba su mente. Ni su rigida piel o su palido cabello podian ser tan importantes como eso, como esa maldita preocupacion que su mente ocupaba minuto a minuto, consumiendola asta el vacio de lagrimas.

"Hermana, debes de descansar..." Dijo la mujer de cabello rojizo, "No as parado de tomar, que es lo que te tiene asi?"

Rachel alzo su cabeza, mordiendo sus secos labios. Las lagrimas en sus ojos no tardaron en salir, mojando todo su rostro, mientras su hermana la abrazaba.

"E-es ese maldito demonio!" Grito con algo de furia. "Hace mas de tres dias aparecio, se le aparecio a mi hijo...La sirvienta habia gritado y nosotros fuimos, cuando mire a mi angel ahi temblando, no tienes idea como quise matar a alguien. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, la sirvienta nos dijo que ese demonio tenia a mi hijo en sus brazos...y-y lo estaba, b-besandolo! A mi angelito!"

"A Ciel?" Dijo Angelina en shock. "Q-que quieres decir con eso?"

"Que ese demonio no va a dejarnos empaz asta tener a mi Ciel, por que el muy desgraciado se enamoro de el!" Dijo parandose de la silla, "No podria vivir si mi Ciel ya no esta conmigo!"

En eso una chiquilla llego asta la habitacion, sus lagrimas y gritos era simultaneo. Toda su cara se veia llena de terror, sus tiernas coletas estaban disparejas, el hermoso vestido estaba desgarrado. Al ver a su tia no tardo en abrazarla, tartamudeando algunas palabras. Era eminente que sus gemidos y su temblorosa boca no podian emitir algo claro, simplemente uno que otro tartamudeo. Las dos mujeres intentaban calmarla, pero la chiquilla parecia que queria decir algo importante.

"E-el esta con Ciel!" Grito dolorosamente. "Estabanos bailando, el aparecio...Yo corri, pero Ciel no pudo salir! El esta encerrado ahi con ese fantasma malo!"

Rachel sintio como su terror volvia, y corrio en el instante que la chica termino de hablar. Si ese demonio queria a su hijo, el tenia que pasar sobre su cadaver primero. No demonio o espiritu del mas alla era tan terrorifico como para detener a Rachel, su hermoso angel no podia ser lastimado, por que Ciel era su delicado hijo.

Ciel empujaba violentamente al otro, pero parecia como si sus labios estubiesen pegados. El infante nunca habia sido besado por nadie, y pensar que un demonio lo hiciera era mucho menos coherente; y particularmente era incomodo si decias que se trataba de un demonio-hombre. El ser del mas alla sujetaba su rostro fuertemente, presionando demaciado la boca del chico con la de el. Las debiles manos de Ciel jalaban los cabellos del demonio, quien parecia no mostrar ningun signo de dolor, el simplemente seguia saboreando los labios de su "Bocchan."

Todo el aire de Ciel parecia ser robado por parte del otro, mientras que sus mejillas mostraban un sonrojo bastante obvio. El chico apretaba sus ojos, eso para evadir la situacion tan horrorifica en la cual se encontraba. Era mejor pensar que todo esto era una simple pesadilla, que esos labios no estaban pegagos con los de el, que ese ser de hermosa apariencia no era mas que un ser de su loca imaginacion.

"Ah!" Dijo Ciel cuando finalmente fue liberado de ese beso. "...Dejame, dejame empaz!Mad-"

El demonio no tardo en volver a callarlo con su boca, metiendo su lengua dentro de la minuscula boquita del otro.

Rachel jalaba de la perilla de la habitacion, lo que tanto habia temido se habia echo realidad, Ciel estaba ahi con ese demonio. La dama Phantomhive gritaba preocupada el nombre de su hijo, nadie respondia. Angelina habia llegado con la llave de la habitacion, miro como su hermana le arrebata la llave, abriendo la puerta con desesperacion. Elizabeth seguia derramando lagrimas, pero tubo el coraje de seguir alas dos mujeres asta la habitacion.

En cuanto abrio las puertas de la sala sintio como todos sus temores se acumulaban. Las delicadas manos de su hijo jalaban los cabellos oscuros, sus mejillas eran adornadas por un color escarlata, y sus rodillas temblaban en panico. El ser sujetaba a Ciel posesivamente, invadiendo los labios de su hijo. El terror en la cara y cuerpo de Ciel era algo que rompio el corazon de Rachel, nunca en su vida se imagino mirar a tan deseperante escena.

"Sueltalo!Suelta a mi hijo!" Grito mientras jalaba a Ciel, "No te dejare tenerlo, primero muerta a que tu tengas a mi hijo!"

El ser ya no estaba ahi, simplemente la luz de las velas. Ciel temblaba en terror, entre sus manos estaban las violetas que su prometida le habia dado, pero las delicadas flores habian sido victimas del fuego que el demonio les dio. Sus adorables petalos habian sido cambiados a un negro intenso, su olor a lirios rojos ahora era a cenizas. El delicado liston habia sido consumido por el fuego tambien, desvaneciendose completamente.

Ciel arrojo las flores al suelo, las pisoteo con ira y no cedio a parar de pisarlas una y otra vez, todo habia sido culpa de esas malditas flores. O eso habia sido las ultimas palabras que el demonio le habia dicho.

"Ciel, calmate angel!" Dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba. "El ya no esta aqui, el ya se fue..."

"No me toques! No me llames ese estupido nombre!" Grito Ciel molesto, "Todo es por culpa de esas malditas flores, todo es culpa de ese demonio. Por que no me dejas empaz, quiero que me dejes en paz!"  
>Esa misma noche Ciel habia caido enfermo, su temperatura y asma lo habian debilitado. El chico cayo en un sueno profundo, su madre y las otras que le hacian compania salieron, dejando al infante dormir. El joven simplemente cerraba sus ojos, en un locuaz murmullo los fantasmas comenzaron a rondar en toda la mansion. Apesar de sus sollozos y gritos, el futuro conde seguia durmiendo como un bebe.<p>

Las cortinas se movian por el aire que provenia de la ventana, una figura miraba pacificamente al debil cuerpo que reposaba en la cama. Se acerco para mover los cabellos que cubrian el rostro de su amo, las mejillas del chico eran rojas, y su respiracion era debil.

"Es su culpa Bocchan, si no me lastimara, esto no hubiese pasado." Le murmuro el demonio a su oido. "Que esa mocosa lo toque de tal manera...eso, eso no es justo..."

El ser se sento en la cama, se agacho para besar las dos mejillas. Aunque la piel del demonio fuera rigida, el puso su mano en la piel del otro, y sintio como la calida piel reaccionaba al frio toque de la otra. Sebastian no soportaba que esas personas trataran de alejarlo de su bocchan, y mucho menos que alguien lo clamara como suyo. Y desde el momento en el que vio a su Bocchan, Sebastian no pudo evitar el deseo de poserlo.  
>* . . . *<p>

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en la cocina, estaban hablando en leve voces, esperando que ninguna persona o ser las escucharan. Rachel chillaba y susurraba ala misma vez, mientras que su hermana la miraba con ojos de esperanza. Cuando el fantasma de pelo negro miro la sospechosa charla decidio espiarlas, y el bien sabia que estaban hablando de el. Rachel dio un largo suspiro, y una sonrisa grande aparecio en su hermoso rostro.

"Entonces, llevar a Ciel lejos de aqui seria lo mejor~!" Exclamo su madre feliz, "Lejos de ese demonio! Mi bebe ya no pasara por nada malo~! "

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron en alivio, pero en cuanto observaron al fantasma molesto, ambas perdieron la sonrisa y felicidad. Las tazas de te se hicieron pedazos, las puertas se abrian y cerraban, las ventanas se abrian dejando entrar un fuerte viento. Era obvio que el fantasma estaba molesto, sus ojos brillaban entre la oscuridad de la noche, y sus largos colmillos eran mostrandos en signo de furia. El imaginar que su amado Bocchan fuera arrancado de su alcanze era inaceptable, era imposible. El demonio simplemente no podia dejar que alguien le quitara la primera cosa que el no encontrava repugnante, la primera persona que era digna de ser su amo. La inmensa espera de que por fin el pudiese encontrar alguien con una alma tan perfecta, que con tan solo mirar sus hermosos ojos provocara una sonrisa, era como arrancarle la vida una vez mas a un fantasma.  
>"V-vete!" Grito Angelina enojado, "Alejate y deja empaz a mi sobrino, lo unico que as echo es arruinar nuestras vidas."<p>

"No..." Fue la ultima respuesta del ser, "No!"

Las dos hermanas se aliviaron cuando miraron al demonio desaparecer, creyendo que por fin todo habia acabado. Que equibocadas estaban.

Ciel dormia placidamente entre sus sabanas, y despues de tantas noches de desvelo, el joven se sentia feliz de la vida por poder dormir. No supo como o cuando, pero en cuanto abrio los ojos miro como dos luces carmesi lo miraban cara a cara, con una mirada de furia y enojo. Sintio como los suaves cabellos negros cain sobre su rostro, y como la frente del mayor chocaba con la de el. Su asma parecia como una pena de muerte, y es que su temperatura y la asma juntas era de lo peor.

"No grites, no hables, solo escucha..." Ordeno el demonio friamente. "Tengo una propuesta para ti..."

Ciel obedecio, pero era para no provocar enojo en el otro. Cuando Sebastian observo que el infante lo obedecio, decidio en comenzar, pero sin despegar mirada o contacto con el delicado humano. Se habia relajado un poco, y es que no queria asustar mas a su Bocchan. Queria por una vez mirarlo calmado y no asustado, y incluzo si el fuera un ser del mas alla no significaba que no tubiera sentimientos...O eso lo habia descubierto cuando escontro a su joven amo.

"Buen chico," Sonrio Sebastian, "Se que tus padres tratan de alejarte de mi, pero si eso llegara a pasar...te juro que les voy ah arruinar su vida, reputacion, y felicidad. Tu familia ah tenido fortuna y fama por mi, eh matado a cada habitante de esta casa, a cada conde y duqueza...Pero, no a todos. Escogo a quienes son mi cena, y quienes no...Tu no quisieras que tu madre y padre fueran mi futuro desayuno, verdad? O que yo te lleve al mas alla conmigo?"

El chico movio la cabeza de lado a lado, dando una negativa respuesta. Apretaba sus sabanas en terror, y su corazon latia por milecima vez como si quisiera salir del pecho de Ciel. En tan solo pensar que ese demonio matara a su familia era lo peor, incluzo peor de lo que habia vivido en ese infierno en el cual fue cautivo.

"Que intelegente respuesta..." Murmurro mientras besaba la mejilla del chico, "Si te llevan lejos de mi, entonces, tu ya sabes las consequencias...Verdad, mi amor?"

"S-si..." Respondio Ciel aterrado.

Ciel cerro sus ojos fuertemente cuando sintio la boca del otro, el panico familiar venia mas fuerte que nunca, pero el decidio no rehusarse. Si gritaba por ayuda o el nombre de sus padres, entonces, el muy bien sabia que era mejor no hacer un movimiento equivocado. Ciel hacia esto por su familia, y tambien lo hacia por que el mismo temia por su propia vida. Era como si lo arrastraran a un juego del mas alla, donde el era el rival mas debil.

Ciel habia perdido todo sentimiento de amor o felicidad, y que sus padres no lo rescataran a tiempo de ese secuestro, era algo inperdonable. Ellos creian que el podia volver a hacer ese estupido y bobo infante, quien nunca vio la cruel realidad. Que equivocados estaban. La felicidad no era mas que un estupido sentimiento, usado para brindar un ciego mundo de fantasias, cubriendo lo que era dolor y odio.

Pero que tubiera un demonio frente a el era algo con lo que el no podia lidiar, era una de las pocas cosas que el temia. Por mas que Ciel deseara salir de este lugar, ahora eso parecia una cosa imposible, por que ya no tenia opcion. Era quedarse aqui y ser victima de el acoso de este demonio o tratar de morir en el intento de escapar, cosa que no sonaba para nada placentera. Y aunque Ciel se quedaria por miedo, ero de una manera u otra escaparia.

"Bien..." Dijo el demonio mientras sonreia. "No le cuentes esto a nadie, no querras que tu padre sufra un leve accidente, o si?"

"N..No..." Contesto en voz baja...

Los ojos azules observaron como el ser que estaba frente a el desaparecia, poco a poco perdiensose en la noche. Cuando finalmente se encotro solo se tapo con sus cobijas, con sus manos toco su pecho, donde sintio los latidos rapidos de su corazon. La aura de su cuarto volvia a la habitual, pero el chico no se sintio mas aliviado, si no que se encontraba mas espantado que nunca. Un demonio lo habia amenazado.

El dia que Vicent y Rachel decidieron informarle las buenas noticias a su hijo, miraron al otro reusarse a dejar la casa. Rachel Phantomhive habia jalado y rogado a su hijo que se fuera, pero el otro se nego completamente. Y sin razon alguna, el chico cerro con llave su cuarto. La madre jalaba como loca, y gritaba el nombre de su hijo...Estaba al borde de la locura. No iba a dejar que su hijo se quedara aqui, pero el se negaba rotundamente.

"Ciel! Sal de ese cuarto ahora mismo!" Rogaba su madre. "Ciel!"

"Rachel...si el se quiere quedar no hay nada que puedas hacer." Interrumpio el conde. "Esta esto ya llego muy lejos, voy a llamar a un padre."

Ciel apreto sus ojos desesperado, jalo sus cabellos y temblaba. Esta habia sido su unica oporunidad de escapar, pero parecia que el demonio no pararia asta tenerlo para el solo. Y que mas queria Ciel que escapar, pero ni eso era posible, el demonio podia escuchar todo...

El demonio iba a serlo suyo, y nadie mas lo iba a poseer.

Elizabeth cepillaba el cabello de sus munecas de porcelana, hablaba parlanchinamente con esas damas de porcelana, y reia a la vez que terminaba de peinarla. Tomo un muneco de porcelana parecido a Ciel, lo puso al lado del otro juguete, y reia en felicidad. Comenzo a jugar, imaginaba como si esos dos fueran el futuro matrimonio Phantomhive. Seguio jugando eso, pero no se daba cuenta que alguien la observaba de lejos.

"Ciel Phantomhive, acceptas a Lizzy como tu esposa?" Dijo la rubia jugando. "Si, accepto! Oh, Ciel~!"

De la nada la chica miro dos zapatos negros frente a ella, y en panico solto a su muneca rubia. El demonio le dio un pisoton al juguete, haciendola mil pedazos de porcelana, y con una maniaca sonrisa se puso frente a la rubia. Elizabeth miraba con ojos bien abiertos a aquel ser, quien parecia disfrutar el temor que provenia de ella. Sebastian abrio su boca y mostro sus filozos dientes, y la otra dio un salto del susto.

"Bu!" Dijo el demonio, mientras observaba ala chica soltar su muneco y correr lejos de ahi. "Vaya,vaya...que la habria asustado?"

El demonio recogio el juguete que se parecia a Ciel, lo tomo entre sus manos delicadamente. Miro en molestia a los pedazos de el juguete roto, dandole otro pisoton, mientras que besaba el juguete que tenia entre sus manos. Camino lejos y sostubo al juguete con su mano izquierda.

"Mio..." Dijo besando la cabeza del muneco de cabellos grises.

_**"Trate de correr lejos, pero al final, me perdi entre las alas del cuervo."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer~...<strong>

**Espero que les aiga gustado, sino, ni modo...Aun asi, gracias por leer. En realidad nunca pense que me dieran tantos reviews, incluzo pense que era una estupida idea y que a nadie les iba a gustar. Perdonen si hay errores. Y si tarde un buen escribiendo, me tarde mucho, es que la inspiracion no me llega...Perdon! Es eso y que me da hueva escribis XD...Y si, Sebastian esta celoso de Lizzy, pero me gusta que la asuste...**

**Perdonen si esta muy largo este capi, usualmente no escribo tanto...Pero es que me encanta escribir cosas que tengan que ver con fantasmas...Y por estar leyendo de historias de brujas en la noche, bueno, ya sabran que no pude dormir. Soy una idiota por leerlas en la noche, y incluzo no quise ir al retrete por miendo en la noche. ME eche a correr y me regrese asustada XD.**

**Como sea, espero que les guste y pasenla bien. Gracias por los reviews tambien~!**

**Bueno, ahora, me tengo que ir a ver una pelicula de la India Maria...No pregunten, ya se nota que estoy loca :3...Asi y...Viva toda Latino America~!**

**Que Diosito los bendiga, y WwCuervo-NegrowW les desea lo mejor~! Nos vemos~!**


	3. Dolor

_**Nota de Escritor**_**-Los otros capítulos que se encuentran con graves errores ortográficos serán editados. Simplemente esperen me un rato para editar, XD soy muy lenta haciendo estas cosas. Wow, en verdad aquellos que aigan leído este fic con todavía esos errores son los mejores!**

**Disculpa por tardanza… Oye esa mamada! No excusa. Simplemente perdón, pero mi computadora es una mier..es lenta. Se a trabado y si tuviera dinero ase mucho me hubiera comprado una! Aun asi les agradezco mucho 3~!**

**Yana Toboso®**

_**Putrid Dolce…**_

_**.**_

**Capitulo Tres.**

_-Dolor.-_

**Escritora**

-Cuervo Negro-

_-El dolor no es experimentado cuando tu mente ah sido manipulada para hacer el mal.-_

_._

Eran dos años de acoso, y tambien de cambios.

El vestíbulo era la parte central donde los parientes dedicaban su tiempo para el libertinaje y el manejo de eventos sociales. Los familiares padecían de un mal en el cual ninguno se enfocaba más que en sus propias opiniones. El margen de tal situación en la cual, ni pariente o estatus importaba. La reunión era más que nada basada en el más joven de la familia Phantomhive.

-Como verán. Rachel no se encuentra aquí…- El joven hombre de mano dirigió su atención a la audiencia frente suyo.-Es de extrañarse estos límites tan serios. Tanto mi hijo como mi esposa han sufrido por parte de este ser demoniaco.-

Seres del mas allá o no. El ser causante de tal tragedia, mantenía el terror dentro de la residencia. Que por décadas había sido maldita por el trato de un demonio con los inquilinos de aquella mansión. Más nada se podía esperar, más que traición. Era el círculo vicioso de la maldición de una familia de alta clase.

Los sentidos comunes dentro de la residencia siempre eran decadentes. Más que el que reinaba dentro de todo caso, era aquel que acosaba al primogénito de Vicent Phantomhive.

-Ya estamos seguros de lo que hablas.- El esposo de su querida hermana Francis.-Y te aseguro que esto ya ha llegado a su límite.-

-No.-

La incredulidad por parte de aquel tipo era irritante para el padre de la victima. El no tenia idea de nada, su hijo y esposa estaban al borde de la locura-al parecer Rachel ya había llegado a su limite.-Ambos consecuencia por parte de lo sobrenatural.

-Tu no tienes idea de que se siente…- La mirada fija sendo una vibra horrible en la vértebra de las personas en el cuarto.-No saben como se siente saber que tu propio hijo es asechado por un fantasma maldito. Todo por que se a…encariñado sentimentalmente con mi hijo. Llega tan disgustantemente a mi estomago que vomito. Ese demonio esta enfermo.-

.

.

.

_No le dolerá._

El lo había prometido. Simplemente era un contacto desconocido para el, si ya lo había sentido sobre su boca otras ocasiones. Pero, esta vez era totalmente diferente. Aquella sonrisa que se expandía sobre sus labios era casi… demoníaca. El ser había actuado gentil, sin estrujar ningún encuentro en las noches.

Esos colmillos que se mostraban entre aquella mueca no eran los dientes que el joven reconocía. El llamativo sentido de que el aroma del demonio muraba los sentidos del infante. Dejar atrás los sentidos de temor fue su grave error, bajando sus guardias; dejando la curiosidad en su lugar,

-No le dolerá, joven Phantomhive…- Sus palabras habían sido usadas en el pasado con aquellas damas lujuriosas, pero esta vez la joven mente de un niño era manipulada.-No te da curiosidad? Ella es demasiado molesta… Es obstáculo molesto.-

El chico era joven, pero para nada estupido. Dos podían jugar ese juego. El joven había sido creado entre víboras de alta sociedad, arrogantemente con el paso de los dos años Ciel había aprendido a participar en un juego de adultos. Tanto como en mente y cuerpo, el joven había sido manipulado.

_-No le dolerá…- _

-No te dolerá Elizabeth…-

La joven incapaz de ver aquella creatura que se escondía entre la oscuridad murmurando palabras, simplemente miraba fijo a su futuro prometido. El amor que ciegamente la empujaba a creer en el, totalmente haciéndola una ignorante ante las mentiras detrás de aquella inocente voz.

-Ábrela…- La sonrisa dibujada era gentil, pero detrás de un motivo cruel.-Es un regalo…-

-Gracias, Ciel!-

_No te dolerá…_

.

.

.

-Bocchan, por que me mira asi?- El era un demonio por seguro.-No es nada que soporte mirar a alguien mas estar tan cerca de usted.-

-E-Elizabeth…-

Eran melodías dentro de su retorcida mente, un momento de dulce adrenalina. La melodía de aquella boca mientras se retorcía en las duras empuntadas. Mientras aquel que sostenía el articulo en su mano no dejaba caer aquella mueca. Era una pesadilla, el nunca la lastimaría. Por que ellos se iban a casar.

Algo lo había empujado a tomar el artículo que había metido a la canasta. El sabia el del por que el había metido el cuchillo ahí, y el echo de por que el joven había echo todo eso.

-Ciel! Que has hecho?-

_No le dolerá…_

Por que a Ciel no le había afectado lastimarla entonces? Era morboso el hecho de tener toda su sangre cubierta sobre todo su cuerpo. Y mas el echo de haber disfrutado hacerlo…

-Bocchan, es mio…-

Para el demonio una carga muy grande se había ido… Pero para Ciel, dentro de su corazón ese estorbo se había ido, y no tenia ningún arrepentimiento de haberlo echo. Por que…

Ciel Phantomhive había asesinado a Elizabeth Milford.

**Gracias por leer! Si la mate…**

**Y no, no estoy feliz. Simplemente es para darle algo de horror. Es corto pero muchas gracias por molestarse en leer.**

**Anécdota: [No la lean si les vale verga mi vida personal XD] Bueno esto es lo que paso, mi vecino es un raro. O un forever-alone…Por que aquí les cuento. Sale a las doce de la noche SIEMPRE. No corta para nada su pasto, ni sale! Solo a las doce. Como sea, les cuento esto por que ayer me cacho viéndolo por mi ventana.**

**Ja ja ja yo soy la rara por espiarlo siempre. Perdón solo queria contarles esto que me paso ayer. Si medio miedo cuando me cacho a media noche viéndolo. :D~!**

**Cuervo Negro.**


	4. Rostro del Demonio

**Nota de autor: Elimine el capitulo cuatro por razones de que simplemente no se enfocaba en lo que realmente quería. Gracias por los comentarios. Aprecio mucho todo, gracias… Disculpen por mi error. Si quieren dejar flames jajajá aun así, FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Putrid Dolce…<strong>

**.**

**Capitulo Cuatro.**

_-Rostro del Demonio.-_

_._

_E_**Escritora**

-Cuervo Negro-

_-Entre flores nos reciben, y entre ellas nos despiden.-_

_._

El demonio no se silenciaba. Seguía con el suave canto que se susurraba bajo la oreja del joven acostado.

Envuelto entre sabanas, descuidado entre la oscuridad de la noche. Bajo la picardía de su propio ser se había manipulado la mente de un vacío muy terco que no dejaba ir el fantasma de aquella inocente rubia. De la que pudo haber un día ser sido su esposa, la mujer con la que viviría años. Más, esas posibilidades no existían.

La temperatura de la habitación era fría, pero ni cubrirse con las sabanas le ayudaba a encontrar calor. Pareciera como si todo estuviese hecho dy hielo. Lo único capaz de calentar sus sentidos era aquella aterradora voz que chocaba en sus oídos. Escuchando una melodía que profundaría un cariño en oídos de otros.

-_Bocchan.- _El demonio inclino su cabeza, los maquiavélicos labios acariciando su oído con la voz de un maldito. -_Por que no deja de temblar. Talvez sea el frío.-_

Sus labios suavemente te deslizaron para probar la piel del infante. Ciel simplemente te paralizo, sintiendo uno de los colmillos también morder la orilla de su oreja. Como si un león estuviese saboreando a su victima.

-Pa-Padre…- Bajo una voz leve llamo a quien veía como protector. -Padre…-

-_El no esta aquí, Bocchan.- _Susurro prestando su nariz bajo los cabellos grises. -_El lo dejo aquí solo. Mientras que prefirió ir a despedirse de la joven Elizabeth.-_

El chico en terror de haber estado en shock fue retirado del lugar. Preguntas brotaban de todos lados. El no hablo, y al mismo tiempo nadie le culpo por la muerte de Elizabeth.

Se le había abandonado bajo llave en su cuarto. Sin mas pensar que en la perdida de la joven chica. Y el error mas grave que pudieran cometido era dejarlo sin escape al chico de aquel ser. Bajo unas cuantas horas se había quedado en su cama, aun bajo el shock para después el terror había tomado el lugar cuando el ser lo había atrapado bajo sus manos en un abrazo.

Una enferma imitación de un padre durmiendo al lado de su hijo.

El chico cerro los ojos fuertemente al sentir la lengua del fantasma atravesar la caverna de su boca. Entre aquel contacto pudo sentir los filosos dientes. Y su terror despertó una vez más intensamente.

De una fuerte reacción, el joven empujo. Siendo el quien se aparta de el ser, cayendo bajo el suelo de su habitación y casi a gatas se alejo rápidamente del ser. Perturbado y sin salida se arrincono en una esquina vacía de su habitación que estaba a oscuras. Mientras que el demonio simplemente ladeo su cabeza.

-_Ah, Bocchan_.- Era la primera vez que debajo mas de lo que le gustaba mostrar su naturaleza. Abriendo y cerrando los ojos para mostrar dos pupilas carmesí. -_No le agrada mi compañía, cierto?-_

Entre los espasmos de su respiración, el asma comenzó a tomar lugar.

-_Luce mal, Bocchan_.-Lentamente se acerco, agachándose hasta quedar cara a cara. -_Será acaso que no le agrada mucho mi compañía si eso es, debo de decir que me molesta mucho.- _

El demonio potro ambas manos, fuertemente sujetando el rostro del joven hasta que el chico mostrara un gesto de dolor por la presión que era firmemente sujetado bajo su cabeza. Mientras que los ojos rojizos prenotaban su mirada.

-_Hacer enojarme es muy peligroso, Bocchan._- El joven abrió la boca, dejando su respiración más fuerte y rápida. -_Puedo dar y quitar fácilmente riqueza y provechos para los humanos. Y usted tiene el privilegio de que yo tenga interés hacia usted. Haci que muestre su gratitud.-_

Choco con los labios del menor. Mientras que su lengua exploraba la caverna del menor. El infante casi se sofocaba mientras que se le robaba el liento. El movimiento siguiente del chico fue el mayor error que pudo haber echo frente a un ser ya molesto.

Forzó al demonio a romper el contacto, con una fuerte bofetada, mientras sus uñas se clavaban. Un silencio y pausa se quedo bajo el sonido de la cachetada. Mientras el demonio estaba paralizado sin saber como reaccionar. Y finalmente miro al chico, lentamente parándose, quedando en frente del pálido niño al sentir el grave error.

-_Bocchan…- _Parpadeo, dejando ver una mímica de calma bajo su rostro molesto._- Es grosero rechazar la gratitud de alguien que lo aprecia mucho. Por que no…me deja mostrarle que tanto puedo ofrecer. Por que no debió hacer eso.-_

El cuarto había de la nada mostrando un calor, mientras que las manillas del reloj había pausado. Sus ojos se postraron en el ser, quien se inclino con una rodilla.

El chico quedo hipnotizado en el terror ante la imagen frente a el.

La piel del demonio parecía caer, lentamente bajo su cráneo dos cuernos entre sangre habrían su piel. Mostrando dos pares de cuernos similares a los de un chivo.

_-Déjeme mostrarle mi verdadero poder. Bocchan..-_

_._

_._

_._

Se mecía lentamente, como si fuera un bebe que necesitaba ser dormido. El terror bajo sus ojos simplemente mostraba todo lo que podía sentir al recordar todo.

-Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian…- Eran las únicas palabras que podías ver cuando el chico hablaba, -Sebastian.-

El ser sonría cariñosamente. Mientras que aquel chico repetía el nombre casi como si un mantra. Repetía mientras estaba rodeado bajo la sabanas con los brazos de aquel ser.

El ver a un demonio en su forma natural, era mas que suficiente para alguien saber que era la verdadera palabra llamada terror.

* * *

><p><strong>Decidí escribir ya que es día de muertos. Lamento traumar a Ciel. <strong>

**Estoy encammorrada ósea que me da un chingo de sueño cada rato. Y bueno, simplemente no se que decir…No voy a poner a Claude, que demonios me fume ese día? Bueno Feliz Día de Muertos. Y agradezco por que lean. Tratare de enfocarme en el tema central de la historia… **

**Anécdota personal de Autora (No lean si no les importa mi vida Jajaja.): Escuche el titulo de una pelicula que se llamaba El Ninja Mexicano. Me quede con cara de WTF! (eso fue muy Random) Bueno. Mi mejor amiga cumple este dia. Y esperaba tener un dia bueno pero me la paso casi durmiéndome. **

**Cuervo Negro**


	5. Venta y Precio

_Putrid Dolce…_

_._

**Capitulo Cinco:**

-Venta y Precio-

.

**Escritora:**

Cuervo-Negro

_-"La paz es lo que mas ah deseado cada humano bajo estas tierras malditas"-_

_._

Habia caido sobre un profundo sue⌂ño, mas no pudo ser capaz de liberar aquel temor que aun recorria cuando la imagen de aquel ser le llegaba a la mente.

Dentro de su descanzo pudo sentir algunos sonidos de movimento, mas no perturbaron su dormir. Estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para descansar, mas algo le advertia en su cabeza que habia compania dentro de su habitacion, mas el estado de inconsiente no le mantenia ningun lujo de abrir los ojos y correr lejos de ahi.

-_Es hora de irnos._..- Murmuro una voz, -_Bocchan_-.

.

_._

_._

Los pasos hacían un eco infinito con cada oscuro paso, como si se encontrara en un castillo recorriendo los pasillos. Sus garras eran como las de un ave cazadora, tonadas en las puntas de cada uña y un tono azul marino al final de sus garras-Parecían afilarse muy bien en cualquier cosa- Tan letales como una espada.

Podía sentir como el ser lo cargaba como una bolsa de papas con una sola mano. Había perdido conocimiento segundos antes de que fuera cargado fuera de su habitación, y sentía como la criatura recorría la casa. Dirigiéndose fuera de aquella mansión.

Y no se sorprendió en cuanto el ser abrió las puertas centrales, saliendo hacia las a fueras de el hogar. Los ojos azules del joven que con el poco conocimiento que tenia observaba como el ser caminaba sobre el pasto, sin darse cuenta de que el joven ya había despertado de aquel largo agotamiento en el cual se había sido sometido ante ver lo que nunca olvidaría. La verdadera forma de un demonio.

Parpadeo al ver como con cada pisada de aquel ser el pasto se sucumbía en un torno de color gris. Era como si la esencia dejada por aquel ser hacia arder cualquier cosa que recorriera.

-Demonio…- Su corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenado al realizar que el ser seguía en aquella diabólica apariencia.- Un demonio…-

El ser llego a cierto punto donde no había nada mas que árboles. Ciel sintió como su espalda hacia contacto con el suelo, librando un suspiro de miedo entre la bruma de la imagen frente a el. Sin mas que fijo sus ojos a aquellos que invocaban nada pero maldad. Se quedo paralizado ante la imagen una segunda vez, aun sin tener ninguna idea de cómo responder. Era como un sueno que parecía cobrar vida.

Los labios pálidos se curvaron en aquella sonrisa.

-_Vaya.-_ Sus garras raspearon la mejilla del joven, haciendo que Ciel presionara sus ojos.- _Por fin despertó, Joven Amo.-_

El demonio se hinco, tomado un mechón de cabello. Mas no retiro sus ojos de aquellos azules, deslizándolo poco a poco en el mismo deseo que se metía en sus adentros. Sin mas continuo su toque asta el rostro del joven, que al parecer seguía en aquella perpleja reacción.

-_Es complejo…- _ladeo la cabeza con aquella sonrisa malévola desvaneciéndose, -_El que yo me rebaje así con tal un poco de atención. Al principio era una cosa sin sentido, pero el olor que emanabas era simplemente_…-

-Suéltame!- Raspeo el joven con furia, retirando aquel asqueroso toque.- Maldito bastardo.-

-_Humanos_.-

Escupió con asco aquella palabra, apretando las mejillas del joven con una sola mano. Laz negras garras presionaban tan fuerte que provocaron en un instante que la sangre del joven saliera. El demonio pauso al mirar como la sangre transcurría su mano. Sabiendo muy bien que había apretado ferozmente para hacer aquel delicioso liquido salir.

Ciel observaba como Sebastian miraba su sangre.

-_Han pasado casi cincuenta anos desde que pobre mi ultimo bocado.-_ Llevo su dedo hasta la boca, saboreando aquel bocado.- _Y para ser honestos Bocchan, estoy un poco __**impaciente**__.-_

Sabia poco de demonios, y al parecer el ser había decidido que ya era hora de poner a Ciel en su lugar. No era como si el joven no estuviese percatado de que aquel ser lo podía acabar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; había sido el mismo Sebastian quien había asesinado a los antiguos y bastos amos que estaban condenados a morir por sus manos.

-_Usualmente consumo a los humanos sin que me importe sus vidas_…- Fijo su mirada el las mejillas rojizas. -_Y como mi ultimo amo quedo en una gran deuda quería pesar aquella deuda sobre los hombros del siguiente conde, pero podemos cambia eso_… con un acuerdo. -

Sus colmillos era lo único que parecía acaparar la atención del joven. Se envolvió en los morbosos pensamientos de que el demonio le arrancaría su cabeza y bebería la sangre escurriendo de su cuerpo, mas el ser a un no terminaba de hablar con aquella oscura voz de otro mundo.

-Que acuerdo, demonio?- Musito sin alejar su mirada de los ojos carmesí.

Sintió como el ser postraba sus manos a cada lado de Ciel, mientras agachaba su cabeza. El joven se incorporo mirando mas de cerca al ser, sus cuernos encorvados y la piel tan pálida como la de un muerto, mas aquellos ojos era lo que hacia que se estremeciera en terror.

Ladeo la cabeza para alejarse de aquellos colmillos. Pero simplemente dejo expuesto su cuello, sintiendo aquel ligero pero caliente respiración del ser. Ciel resoplo bajo su temor, atrayendo mas su esencia hasta el aliento caliente que emanaba por su boca, abriendo paso a aquella lengua que lo lamia lentamente… Lo comería, de eso no tenia duda.

-_Bocchan…-_ Sus colmillos llegaron acariciando la oreja del joven, mientras murmuraba.-_Le daré paz por las noches, si usted me da a cambio lo que yo quier .Lo que quiero a cambio de su paz es…-_

Escucho aquellas palabras y sintió como su propio aliento se pausaba ante la petición que murmuró aquel demonio. El ser simplemente fijo sus ojos con los de Ciel pacientemente, mientras el joven levantaba sus temblorosas manos para lo que dedujo el demonio era empujarlo lejos de el.

Se iba alejando lentamente del joven hijo de el conde. No había otra opción, si el joven se negaba, no había otra opción pero eliminarlo…

Mas nunca espero que el chico postrara ambas manos en el cuello del demonio, haciendo que ambas bocas chocaran en un fuete y forzado beso.

El demonio lo envolvió con ambas de sus manos, su cruel sonrisa desplegando el deleite de su cruel propuesta ya sellada…

.

.

.

Camino sobre el cementerio privado de la mansión Phantomhive, pausando al ver aquella figura de cemento sólido.

Un ángel.

-Me pregunto si en vedad son así? Bien, pues la verdad …- Ladeo la cabeza, mirando a los ojos de aquel ser magnifico. -Nunca lo sabre.-

Bajo sus pies levanto lo que fuera una pala abandonada, mientras que la sostenía sobre ambas manos. Levanto sus ojos una vez mas hacia aquella estatua en medio de el cementerio-Alzaba la mano ofreciendo gloria al muertos, mientras que sus alas se extendían hacia el cielo, liberando a los perdidos-.

El chico chasqueo en ira, y sin pensarlo dos veces alzo la pala y dio el golpe final.

Las alas se quebrantaron en pedazos, mientras que las piezas se despomablan bajo el suelo. El chico sin mas arrojo la pala observando la rota figura del ángel. Tiro la pala bajo sus pies, como si su único propósito hubiese sido el de destruir aquellas alas de cemento, quebrando cualquier belleza desplazada por el ángel.

-Si en verdad existes. Por favor responde a mi pregunta…-Una sonrisa se postro sobre su rostro, mientras se postraba cara a cara con la estatua rota- …-

Su sonrisa se borro y como si el ser estuviese allí en carne y hueso Ciel lo miro fijo a los ojos.

-Terminare en el infierno? No se por, talvez…- Río ante sus siguientes palabras.- Vender mi alma al diablo?-

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora-Ah sido un largo tiempo, y no hay excusas por mi tardanza para ser sincera me tarde tres días en pensar en que escribir hasta que me quede satisfecha. Perdón por errores ortográficos y demás. Muchas gracias a todos lectores ~ En verdad es genial que la gente lea las cosas que uno escribe. Sin mas disfruten de este mes Enero.<strong>

**Nota sobre Putrid Dolce- Explicare mas claramente lo que sucedió en este capitulo en el proximo. Asi que si tienen dudas solo manden un mensaje GRACIAS~**


	6. Sangrientas Heridas

Putrid Dolce...

**Capítulo Seis:**

-Sangrientas Heridas-

.

**Escritora:**

-Cuervo-Oscuro-

.

"Las mentiras pueden ser el elixir más peligroso para las almas rotas."

.

.

.

¿Alguna vez habías escuchando el llanto del diablo?

Pues, Ciel adoraba aquel llanto.

la penuria que emanaba de aquella boca cubireta de sangre era un dulce sonido para el infante. Veia la agonía pintanda en aquel rostro. Le adoraba el echo las miles de llagas clavadas en aquel cuerpo demoniaco. Era justicia, un castigo bien merecido para aquel bastardo.

Ahora su boca no se abría para susurar en los oídos de él joven. Sus manos ya no lo acariciaban con aquel afecto de un amante. Ahorra el estaba bajo el domino de Ciel Phantomhive.

Aquellos labios derramaban sangre, mientras que el demonio inútilmente trataba de arrancar los filozosos objetos clavados en su cuerpo. Su miraba perviertiendo con agonizante irá hacia Ciel.

El chico simplemente sonrio.

-Debe de dolerte mucho...-Ciel comento al demonio que torcía de dolor en el suelo. El sarcasmo oscuro insultando la agonía de el ser inmortal.-Lo vas a recordar por mucho tiempo. Como cada noche que venias a mi habitación para crear una fobia inolvidable sobre mi mente.-

-M-maldito mocoso...argh...-

Habia planeado esto por dias. Una dulce prueba de venganza. No podía matar a un demonio, pero la tortura era más que suficiente para su ego. Era tiempo de romper las normas. Ahora el era el rey.

-Lizzy sintió algo parecido cuando le clave aquel cuchillo.-

Se percató de que el demonio había sacado tres cuchillos, arrojándolos cerca de los pues de Ciel.

Se incorporo para recojer uno de los cuchillos cubiertos de sangre.

-Creo que esto es tuyo...-

Sebastian miro con sorpresa como el joven sonreía de lado, para después encajar el cuchillo en su espalda. Uno de los pies de Ciel se postró sobre la cabeza de Sebastián, el demonio simplemente observaba por reojo la malicia de aquel infante.

-Ahora, yo soy el rey...-

Algo llamo su atención del ser. Algo que se apodero de sus instintos.

Aquel olor y sensación. El aroma de un maldito, de malicia pura.

El aroma de la alma de Ciel Phantomhive.

Era cómo sí hubiese echo florecer malicia y ingratitud en su alma. El demonio se quedo hipnotizado ante el placentero olor que emanaba aquella alma. Era la primera vez que sus sentidos de deseo por devorar almas despertase. Su hambre insensata rogaba por devorar a Ciel.

El chico dio una patada dura al cráneo. Desquisiado, pero sabiendo bien lo perverso de sus actos contra Sebastian.

-Ahora, yo soy el ganador...-

El olor se volvia más fuerte. Su hambre presentándose bastante fuerte ante aquella alma frente a el.

El joven preparo su pie para otra patada. Satisfaciendo el deleite de odio que por fin se hacía presente encontrando aquel demonio.

Con toda su furia, preparo su pie para patear el cráneo.

De la nada el demonio se paro. Sus garras clavándose en la piel de su cuello. Sofocando su respiración. Su pequeño cuerpo respondiendo con patadas duras al estómago de el demonio. Se detuvo al sentir la nariz de el maldito sobre su cabello.

-I-Imposible...-

Sebastian lo soltó,alejándose de Ciel.

¿Era eso temor en los ojos de aquella criatura?¿Shock, tal vez? Fuese lo que fuese, a Ciel le valió un comino. Se levantó, tomó uni de los tantos cuchillos que el demonio habría sacado de su cuerpo sangriento. Lo iba a lastimar, a torturar. A destruirlo hasta que sus gemidos de dolor llenarán el eco de la mansión.

-¡Maldito!-

El ser salió de su shock. Reacciono a tiempo sujetando ambas manos de el joven. No más lágrimas o gritos de angustia salian de aquella inocente criatura. Sólo maldiciones que se dirigian al demonio. Y por fin acepto lo que había sospechado cuando el aroma de aquella alma se había vuelto tan fuerte.

-¡Yo y sólo yo te voy a matar! ¡Te aré sentir dolor lentamente, mientras ves como te caes ante mi!¡Yo nunca perdonare!- seguía alimentando el odio.-¡No perdonare a mis cobardes padres que no me pueden salvar!¡Ni perdonare a un Dios tan patético que abandona a sus criaturas! ¡Pero en especia a TI!-

-Bocchan...-

Era un alma corrompida por completo, en una criatura tan joven. Una alma llena de orgullo puro. El alma perfecta para el demonio.

-¡Todos ustedes son unos traidores!-

Un humano verdaderamente sucio en el corazón.

-¡Traidores!-

Un humano que habia sido abandonado por la esperanza.

-¡Suficiente!-

El demonio sintió como el chico le escupía directo en la cara. Pero no le provoco furia, sólo placer. Aquella inocencia que tanto obsesionaba al demonio desde el día que miró al joven era un recuerdo opaco. Ahora su interes estaba en la oscuridad.

-Si me vas a matar, mátame de una buena vez.-

Sin dudarlo dos veces el demonio se puso de rodillas ante Ciel. El joven dejo de hablar, mirando en confusión al demonio.

-Lo siento...-

Eso fue lo único que necesito para hacer que Ciel lo mirase fijamente a sus ojos por primera vez.

Imposible. Lo era...Por qué un demonio no era de pedir perdón. Entonces, ¿por que le creyo? ¿Acaso,era algo que necesita escuchar de alguien?

Lo único que supo fue que cayo de rodillas. Las manos de aquel ser rodearon su cuerpo en un abrazo.

-Yo cuidare de, Bocchan...-

El era quien abrio las heridas, y aún así el joven regresó el afecto de consolación ciegamente. A su propio demonio.

-Yo seré quién este hasta el fin de tus días...-

Humanos. Siempre tan frágiles.

-Yo, sere tu sombra...-

Tan fácil de manipular en los estados más patéticos de sus vidas. Unas pocas promesas o cualquier tonta compasión le eran suficiente para hacer creer a cualquiera las palabras de su boca deboradora. Aun sentia aquella enferma obsesión venir ante la precensia de Ciel.

Tal vez se pueda decir que sí se enamoró. Pero, los malos habitos nunca mueren. En especial, cuando nos refiremos al hambre de un diablo.

-Sebastian...-

No necesitaba matar a nadie para que el chico le perteneciera. Sus padres ya habían muerto para el chico. Eran incapaces de protejerlo y temían hacer algo, así que eran cobardes para el joven. Y ahora Sebastian simplemente necesitaba pretender ser el héroe.

El chico aún lo odiaba. Pero, ahora creía en las mentiras de su boca. Una oportunida. Era lo unico que necesitaba para tener al chico.

Ciel nunca noto que el ser se le había acercado no para ofrecer compasión. Si no para oler aquel bello aroma podrido que dulcemente alimentaba la tentadora oportunidad de tener una probada de aquella alma.

Pero, para que un demonio devorara se necesitaba un trato.

Su nariz se apego a los cabellos de el joven.

-Duerma...Bocchan...-

Incluzo mientras cerraba sus ojos, se aferró al cuerpo de aquella criatura.

Nunca le cruzo en la mente que era manipulación. Mientras escuchara lo que quería al infante no le importaba.

-Me pregunto...¿Podré comerte o quedarme contigo? Ah, Bocchan. Las cosas se an puesto muy complicadas...-

La tentación de consumir lo mejor de el mundo es a veces más fuerte en la avaricia de una oscura criatura ¿El amor? Ni el propio demonio sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong> **olvide de esta historia poe un tiempo. Wow, la verdad nunca e terminado una historia. Tratare de terminarla. No digo que ya la vaya a termina, aun falta para eso. **

**No me satisface de el todo este capítulo, pero oh bueno. Algo es algo XD.**

**Gracias por leer. Tengan una buena noche.**

**-Cuervo-Oscuro-**


End file.
